Woodland Squadron: Foresger
Woodland Squadron Foresger 'is the first installment of '''Super Animal Squadron. '''It evolves around 5 park employees who become the Foresgers by their boss, Mr Wolf, who is really Canis Lupis. Foresgers 'Main Foresgers 'Auxiliary Foresgers' Allies * Marty the Mongoose * Miraculous Sally * Chat Noir/Sonic * Karmadillo/Timid * Shadow Bat/Doraemon * Tormademon * Eli * Officer Shepherd * Shad Markley Villains *Emperor Poluton *Sting *Stinkbella *Dr. Quill *Wormbreath * Poluters Woodland Squadron Foresger Returns * Prince Toxo/Metallic Toxo * Crystal Poluters Monsters * Killer Coke * Dirty Berty * Rabid Boot * Acid Ant * Telly Terror * Stinker Dinker * Disc Cutter * Gargonosaur * Freezy Breezy * Pokinata * Looky Booky * Hard-Rotten Egg * Cutty Buzz Shaun * Wheel of Death * Smiley Miley * Hog Ball * Heart Bart * Truthanator * Copy Robby * Slay Painters: ** Slay Painter Red ** Slay Painter Blue ** Slay Painter Yellow * Unlucky Bucky * FrankenTeddy * The Terror Beast: ** Thunder Terror (Leader) ** Blade Terror ** Horn Terror ** Armor Terror ** Wing Terror * Wrecker Ball * TUFFRanger Villains: ** Birdbrain ** Snaptrap ** Chameleon * Rocket Sam * Weedward * Spidy Mitey * Brown Coyote (Sort-of Ranger) * Dirty Money Bags * Scarataur * Gassy Macky * Ager Mager * Tornado Mondo * Capsule Trapper * MosQuitTo (Moss-QUIT-Tow) * Rope Tiester * Dead Leaf * Scarecrow Witch * Mad Jack-O-Lantern * Termite-ator * French Fryer * Bond Snipper * Chef Turkeycreep * Present Wrecka * Poluterbot Villains in Specials * Hawk Moth * Dr. Discus/Martin * Darkheart * Mr. Dirty Money Bags/Bernard * Despair Crow/Heather Mechas *Forest Beasts Episodes 0.Prolouge # The Story Begins # The Coke of Death # Dirty Water # Boots on You # QFTPE # ROTGFF # The Really Bad TV # Really Bad Stink # Frisbee Fear # Gargoyle Trouble # Ready,Set,Snow # Pinata Panic # SBWBS # Rotten Eggs # Saws and Cutters # Wheel of Fire # The Sixth Hero P1 # The Sixth Hero P2 # The Sixth Hero P3 # The Sixth Hero P4 # Pigging Out # The Power of Love # Truth Be Told # Double Trouble # Color This In # Sibling Rangers # Blue Light # The Mighty Wolf # Tether Wrecker # Weed Wrestling # Park Wide Web # Mosquito Bites # TFOPE # TFFTC # Dirty Money Bags # The Minotaur # Smelless Skunk # So Foggy # Girl Power # Barry Bad Bat # Storming Through # Capsule Trapped # Tied Up # Leaf Trouble # What the Hay # Inspect the Candy # Pest Trouble # Big Fry # Friends No More # Jerky Turkey # Christmas Chaos 1 # Christmas Chaos 2 # Christmas Chaos 3 # Mighty Evil Robot # The Beast Crisis # No More Poluton Specials * Woodland Squadron Foresger vs. TUFFRanger * Woodland Squadron Foresger Returns * Miraculous Sally vs Dr. Discus * Miraculous Sally Halloween Special Trivia *In comparison to Power Rangers and Super Sentai, this season carries many things Power Rangers and Super Sentai had not done yet at the time of release. **This team features a female Green Ranger who is neither evil or an extra hero. (Although counting post-Foresger Sentai seasons, Ninninger Returns, Uchu Sentai: Kyuranger, and Mashin Sentai: Kirameiger would all have female Green Rangers) **The mentor of this team becomes a Cyan Ranger while mentors in Power Rangers and Super Sentai have never become such a color. *All of the 4 Auxiliary Ranger's secondary color is silver while the core 6 have their own unique secondary color. *The reason this team has a male Yellow Ranger is for these following reasons: **To allow the Green Ranger to be female, but still only have two female members on the core team. **Toei Company neglected to feature a Yellow Ranger in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger due to the fear of children seeing a male Yellow Ranger as feminine. Having Foresger's Yellow Ranger be male was to prove that Yellow can be a male's color too. ***However, this fear of Yellow only being looked upon as being a female's color didn't last forever since they would have a male Yellow Ranger 2 years later in Ninninger. *This season of Super Animal Squadron was released onto DeviantArt the same year as Ninninger aired in Japan. What makes things interesting is that both Foresger and Ninninger feature teams with the male members having the colors Red, Blue, and Yellow, and the female members having Pink and one other color. **The difference that Ninninger has is that they have a White Ranger in place of the Green Ranger. *This series carries elements from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers for these reasons **In Power Ranger's case, they both feature teams with three male and two female members at the start of the series, but in both MMPR and Zyuranger's case, they all feature a sixth Ranger that starts out evil, except Foresger's Sixth Ranger is mislead rather than being truthfully evil like Burai or brainwashed like Tommy. *The last names of each of the core six Foresgers, as well as for Steve, are the same as their specie's names. Sophie however carries the last name "Squirrel" despite being a skunk (due to her being adopted into the Squirrel family), Canis only takes the last name "Wolf" in his earth-wolf disguise and Barry doesn't even have a last name. *Except for Bob Bear, the male core-team members' first names have the same first letters as their colors. *This season co-existed with Shuriken Sentai: Ninninger and Power Rangers: Dino Charge. *Power Rangers actor, Jon Simanton, who voiced Lerigot in Power Rangers: Turbo, died two days before the release of Chapter 8. *Sentai actor, Eiji Maruyama, who did the voice of DaiZyuJin in Kyoryu Sentai: Zyuranger, died on the week Chapter 45 was released. Fellow Sentai actor, Koji Naka, who played Master Kaku in Gosei Sentai: Dairanger, then died the week Chapter 51, 52, and 53 were released. *After the reveal of the suits in Mashin Sentai Kirameiger, JCFanfics did a picture of the Foresgers in the Kirameiger suits since both teams consists of a male Red, Blue, and Yellow Ranger, and a female Green and Pink Ranger. Category:Woodland Squadron Foresger Category:Red-Blue-Yellow-Green-Pink Colored Teams Category:Series